


In the Starlight

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Ben and Rey are the same age, Children of Characters, Clarifying Just In Case, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Happily Ever After, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Longlo, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Slow Build, Story within a Story, Tags Are Hard, you’ll understand when you get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When he was born, Prince Ben of Alderaan was stolen away by the ancient sorcerer Snoke. Each year, he watched from the window of his tower as mysterious floating lights filled the sky on his birthday, sure they must be meant for him.However, when a scavenger on the run from the law stumbles across his hiding place, she’ll take him on an adventure that changes everything.A Reylo Tangled AU
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Snoke & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27
Collections: anonymous





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta reader ceciliasheplin 💕
> 
> You can find her here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works

“This is the story of how I died,” the woman began, “but don't worry, this is actually a very fun story. And the truth is, it isn't even mine.”

She opened the book on her lap, taking in the sweeping handwriting and the untidy drawings before holding it out to the children at her feet. “This is the story of a boy named Ben. And it starts with light.

“Now, once upon a time, a single drop of light fell from the stars. And from this small drop of starlight grew a magic tree. All around it, life bloomed and thrived. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Some even say it had the force of life itself.

“Oh, you see that old man, over there?” She scrunched up her face, mimicking the character, and the children laughed. “You might want to remember him. He's kind of important.

“Well, centuries passed, and a hop, skip, and boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved queen and her prince consort.”

“What’s that?” One squirming child asked.

“Consort? It’s like… The queen is in change, but he’s her husband.”

“No king?”

She smiled. “No. No king… And the queen, well, she was about to have a baby, and she got sick. Really sick. She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic tree.

“An old man, Snoke—ah, I told you he'd be important—kept the tree hidden deep in the forest. You see, instead of sharing the light’s gifts, this man hoarded its power and used it to keep himself young and powerful for hundreds of years. And all he had to do was take a tiny piece each time and burn it away in a brilliant blaze of starlight, trusting its own life force would help it grow back. Over the years, he hacked it away until it was just small enough to conceal under the brush.”

One of the children giggled, and the woman poked at them playfully. “This is serious.

“He burns up the life force of the tree, he turns young. Creepy, right?

She cleared her throat, putting on her most dramatic storytelling voice. “But the kingdom didn’t rest. One night, Snoke left the tree’s hiding place in a hurry, and the people saw its soft glow deep within the forest.”

She mimicked the shouts of the guards, “We found it! We found it!”

Tree branches grew across the next page, embellished with delicate golden leaves and blossoms. Tiny hands reached up to inspect them. She traced the design herself, recalling when she’d drawn it. “Aren’t trees so beautiful?”

“Yeah!” Chimed an eager voice.

“I think this one was the most beautiful. They dug up what was left of it and brought it back to the palace.”

One of the children reached up, and she pulled them onto her lap, pressing a kiss into soft hair falling out of its braids. The other rested against her legs. She held them both close as she continued, “The magic of the tree, the starlight, healed the queen. A healthy baby boy, a prince, was born. With beautiful, dark hair and ancient eyes—I'll give you a hint: that's Ben. To celebrate his birth, the queen and the prince consort launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then, that moment ended.

“Not wanting to lose his magic, Snoke broke into the palace and stole the child. Just like that... gone. The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the prince. But deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Snoke raised the child and trained him to use his powers.

“Snoke had found his magic starlight, and this time, he was determined to keep it hidden. But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on his birthday, the queen and the prince consort released thousands of lanterns into the night sky in hope that one day, their lost prince would return...”


	2. When Will My Life Begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19 years later
> 
> Kylo Ren tossed his legs over the edge and peered down with her. “I like it in here and so do you.”
> 
> They both knew how true that was.
> 
> If he was right, then it was almost his birthday. This would be the year his master finally let him leave just once.

Kylo Ren crept through the cramped tower, bare feet retracing all the worn spots where he knew the floorboards didn’t creak. He scanned the room for something out of place, a spot of color amidst the rough gray stone. He peeked behind heavy red curtains and tall bookshelves. Finally, he came to the window. One shutter hung open slightly, allowing a soft breeze to come through and catch at sheets of paper covered in dense, inky handwriting he’d strung up to dry.

“Ha!” He burst through. Pieces of chipped pottery overgrown with flowering plants were the only objects on the ledge. They seemed to perk up and become greener in his presence. He could sense all the life growing there, but everything felt the same from the shiny beetles to the delicate petals of chamomiles and forget-me-nots. He’d have to dig through them himself to find what he was looking for. Clever. “Hmm... Well, I guess Nina isn’t hiding out here.”

He turned his back and closed his eyes. All it took was a few deep breaths for some invisible force to search out the little black mouse as she scurried deeper into her hiding place. It plucked her from it, dropping her right into Kylo’s waiting hand. She squeaked in annoyance.

He held her at eye level. “That's thirty-eight for me. How about thirty-nine out of seventy-seven?”

Nina didn’t need to speak. They’d been playing for days, and after years spent in the tower, there was nowhere new to hide. Kylo reached out with his power and felt her disapproval toward the idea anyway.

“Okay, later then. What do you want to do?”

Nina turned back to look at the ground below.

He tossed his legs over the edge and peered down with her. His tower stood high above the green valley. Snoke often reminded him of how the fall from here would kill him, but that didn’t frighten him anymore. Worse was the thought of what might lay beyond this sanctuary if he survived to see it. “Yeah, I don't think so. I like it here and so do you.”

Nina said nothing. They both knew how true that was. Though the outside world was dangerous, he couldn’t help but wonder what it was like.

“No, it’s not so bad. Come on. We have work to do.”

A chill hung in the air back inside the dim tower. The lever that opened the highest windows stuck halfway down, and he had to put his whole weight into it before they creaked opened. An overcast sky hid the sun, but light still spilled in, making the cramped space feel bigger. 

The confines of the round room held his world. It was only a few strides from one end to the other and populated by the curiosities Snoke brought back from his travels, all laden on shelves and worktables. A locked door loomed at one end, setting apart Snoke’s chamber—which he he never dared to enter—and a short flight of stairs led up to his own narrow bed, out of view behind a curtain. Any stairs leading downward, however, were absent.

Snoke’s handsome red chair sat empty next to a smoldering hearth. Kylo pushed past it and found his crumpled bedding from the previous night. It was so cold this time of year. He knelt down to coax back flames, taking a moment to warm his hands. Snoke’s ever present voice chastised him, reminding him to return to his work, so he did.

Though no dust ever had time to settle, he swept and scrubbed every spot anyway. He scoured the tables for something new or of note and told himself he was content with the strangely shaped splotch of spilled ink that took only moments to wipe away. When he was finished, everything was still cold and gray, but at least it was clean.

A heap of laundry waited in a basket. Nina slept nestled in it, and he shewed her out. His clothes were all the same simple, dark garb, but Snoke’s were elaborate robes in shimmering golds and deep reds. He repaired them and washed them and hung them up to dry. An old black traveling cloak was balled up at the bottom of the pile. It still carried the sweet, earthy scent of the forest beyond the valley. He pulled it over his shoulders despite having nowhere to go. The cold was reason enough, and Snoke didn’t have to know.

With the chores done and the morning barely beginning, he started searching for something more to make the hours pass. He flipped through the same books he’d read a thousand times and hummed tunes he’d made up until they started going in circles. He reorganized his calligraphy supplies, coming up with new ways to arrange them with no need for efficiency, then he remeasured the room with his footsteps to see if something had somehow changed. It hadn’t.

He tried to practice his powers, returning to his game with Nina. It was more than just sensing life, though. He could manipulate the force that ran between all living things, and that gave him power over some things that weren’t living at all. Checking that Snoke hadn’t suddenly entered the valley, he opened the cupboards and practiced floating dishes across the room. As one wobbled in the air high above the stone floor, he let it drop then caught it moments before it could break. He did it again and again, going higher and higher, letting it come closer and closer to colliding with the floor until that too became boring. He tossed it as high as he could and let the inevitable happen. Broken bits of porcelain with what used to be painted leaves and flowers scattered across the floor.

Nina cowered. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he summoned the broom.

There was always something in need of repair. He found more shards of the plate he’d smashed and then a book with its binding coming unraveled. A lopsided wooden chair was propped up near the window, one leg bucking. He held his hand to it, willing it to fix itself, but it just sank further to the ground. This wasn’t like sensing a mouse or even lifting something into the air. It was work requiring more patience and control than he learned under Snoke. He gritted his teeth and pushed it further. It splintered. He yelled out in frustration, and the only response was his own voice echoing back at him from the high ceiling of the tower and the surrounding walls of stone.

Using so much power left him shaky. Whether he felt sick with nausea or with hunger, he couldn’t tell. Below the stairs was his small kitchen, still cluttered with cups and a kettle with the dregs of camomile tea he’d made nights ago. He swept them aside, digging through the bare cupboards until he found a stale heel of bread and an apple. Snoke kept them stocked with food, but he’d been out traveling for days, and this was all that remained. Kylo slumped against Snoke’s chair, not daring to sit in it himself. He picked at the meager portion while Nina climbed onto his leg, awaiting any crumbs. He finally tossed her the rest of the bread.

Above him, his papers hung from the laundry lines, reminding him of how Snoke had once described the banners at a festival. Snoke used to tell him so many stories when he was younger, most dark tales warning him about what he’d find if he ever left. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was in some distant city, watching the people celebrate. Snoke’s words haunted him, but he pushed them out and lost himself to his own imaginings.

What did it smell like? Sugary pastries? Flowers blooming? He liked to think there would be flowers everywhere. And what did it sound like? Was there music? Just people talking? He couldn’t imagine that many people, but he was content humming to himself.

Wind whistled and rushed through the open windows. He shuddered and wrapped the cloak tighter around himself, gathering a few papers that fluttered to the floor. Most were just for practicing calligraphy he copied out of his few books, but some were stories he’d made up about the outside world, and on a few he’d even tried his hand at maps and star charts. It was tedious work that he enjoyed and Snoke mostly tolerated. Whatever he didn’t Kylo kept folded up and tucked under a loose floorboard at the base of the stairs.

He smoothed a star chart out, smearing spots of still wet ink. It was one of the ways he kept track of the date, and if he was right, then it was almost his birthday. Every year, he stayed up late and snuck past Snoke’s door to watch the sky from his window. Just as the sun disappeared, thousands of floating lights would fill the darkness. He’d stay there, wishing and waiting, kneeling on the freezing floor until they faded away. They weren’t just ordinary stars. They had to be meant for him. He knew they were.

He told himself this would be it. This would be the year his master let him leave just once.

His calligraphy pens clinked against the side of the cup he kept them in as he pulled them from a shelf. He selected one and pressed it to his lips while he thought. When Snoke arrived, his proposal would be ready. 

All he wanted was to stand beneath all that light, to know what it was, and then he’d be content to live behind cold stone walls for the rest of his life.

Or maybe, his life would finally begin.


	3. The Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira laughed as she slid down the steep palace roof.
> 
> Everything was in place for a celebration, but by the time the lost prince’s birthday arrived, she’d be far away, free and enjoying her riches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! This is my first published fic, and I never expected this kind of positivity. <3

Kira laughed to herself as she slid down the steep palace roof. The sun warmed tiles were hot under her hands and through the soles of her boots. When she reached her next foothold, she pushed strands of loose brown hair from her eyes. The rest was tied back into three messy buns with ragged scraps of fabric. With it out of the way, she tilted her head up to take in the pleasant rays shining down on her.

Devi groaned. “Can you save the sunbathing for later?” The usually cheerful thief looked wary with her blonde hair cropped short and a fresh scar healing on her cheek.

“In this weather?” Kira made the leap to the next ledge. “I’ll take what I can get.”

“With your share you could get passage to somewhere where it’s always summer. Just keep moving.”

She continued to climb while Devi called out directions from behind. Strunk followed slowly. He was large and muscular, Devi’s thug, but not quite as agile as the two small girls. Kira glanced back a few times, aware of how many weapons they both carried while she had nothing. She considered all the ways she might react, how she might protect her bounty once she had it. 

She allowed a moment for her mind to wander to the meal she could afford once she turned it in to Baron Plutt. Before she bought her way onto a ship to somewhere far away, she’d stop at a tavern and eat until her stomach could burst and she was ready to fall asleep in whatever lumpy, scratchy-blanketed beds were upstairs...

Kira leapt without thinking, reflexively throwing her hands up to catch the ledge and pulling herself onto the last stretch of roof. She found her footing and leaned over the stonework, cursing herself for dropping her guard while she daydreamed. The whole city sprawled out below her. Wagons rolled along the road, looking small enough to hold in her palm. Red and gold forests lay blanketed in mist in the distance.

“First time up here?” Devi asked.

She smirked. “I could get used to a view like this.”

“Kira!” Strunk grabbed her arm to drag her away. “Come on.”

Despite his strength, she managed to wrestle herself away from him and cling to the stone.

“Hold on!” She snapped at him, taking one last look at the miniature kingdom below her. Finally, she let go of her own accord. “Yes, I think I’m quite used to it. I want a castle.”

Strunk seized her by the back of her tunic, and Devi helped her into their makeshift harness. “We do this job, you can buy your own castle.”

While Strunk pulled up one of the panels, Kira crouched in watch. Guards patrolled on a walkway below. Devi sat next to her and grinned. “Quite the enterprising little thief, you are. You know, I used to be just like you. I just went wherever fate took me and figured it out as I went. That’s how I ended up running with pirates during my earlier years. Oh! And I lived in a castle myself for some time. You know, funny I should bring that up...”

Kira was never sure what to believe when Devi spoke. She stayed silent as the winding tale of treachery and royalty unraveled. The scent of baking bread wafted up from a bakery just outside the palace walls, and she wanted nothing more than to spread out on the rooftop and take in more sun as she tried to ignore her aching hunger. However, she remained vigilant.

She didn’t have long before even Devi fell silent and Strunk grunted for her to come over. A tied strip of cloth hung loose around her neck. She pulled it up over her mouth and nose before crawling over to the hole Strunk had created in the ceiling of the throne room.

She watched as they each took a length of the rope in their hands.

“Need a push?” Devi whispered.

“No.” Kira let herself fall.

Her stomach swooped, and for a moment she was sure she’d die broken on the floor of the finest place she’d ever seen. Then, her descent slowed, and she had time to take it all in.

Through the stained-glass windows, the sunlight streamed in pure and bright. Banners hung from the high ceiling in Alderaanian white and gold. A silver sword waited on a pedestal right below her with its guards facing towards the entrance. As she grew nearer, she could smell the flowers placed along the length of the room. Everything was in place for a celebration, but by the time the lost prince’s birthday arrived, she’d be far away, free and enjoying her riches.

She reached out and took the jeweled hilt in both hands. It was an intricate, ceremonial piece, cool to the touch and heavier than she’d expected. She tied it to her belt and looked up at the ceiling. Even this was beautiful, painted with images of stars and leaves. She kept going until she found the missing panel where Devi and Strunk stared back at her.

They’d agreed to bring her back up when she gave a signal, but she didn’t expect them to work so quickly. Before she had time to prepare herself, they sent her flying into the air with a gasp. She grabbed the edge of the hole seconds before her head smacked it and scrambled out, not stopping until she was steps away from plummeting off the roof and onto the guards patrolling below.

“We had to get you out of there fast,” Devi said. “I thought I heard—”

Kira shushed her. Someone must’ve heard them, and if not, they’d realize what was missing soon. Moving was awkward with the sword at her side, but she lowered herself onto a nearby window sill and started climbing down. Then, she remembered the harness. Using one hand to tear at it and fumble with the knots, she kept going. It finally fell free, and she glanced up to see Devi and Strunk following her all the way to the ground. She wanted to fight and yell and leave them behind after all they’d done, but she also wanted to survive.

They ran out of the palace gates and through the city, taking all the shortcuts and hidden passages they knew. Kira’s heart pounded in her chest, and her feet pounded against the stone. She still felt the weight of the sword against her leg, and that was all that mattered.

They kept going until they reached the bridge. On the other side was a forest, and there they could get lost. Kira knew better, but caught up in the relief of their escape, she tore the mask from her face and called out to her partners between breaths. “Oh, can't you picture me in a castle of my own? I mean, I certainly can. The things we've seen, and the sun’s barely risen. This is a big day! This is a very big day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devi: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Devi
> 
> Strunk: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Strunk


	4. Foolish Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo felt the warmth of hope rising up in himself. “I want to see the floating lights!”
> 
> Snoke laughed. “What is this, my boy? I will continue to provide for and protect you if you only make one promise.”
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> “You will not ever ask to leave this tower again.”

“This is it. This is a very big day, Nina.” Kylo folded the last of his tunics and bundled his calligraphy pens in cloth. He didn’t know what he’d need outside, but he imagined there'd be a great deal to write about. “I'm finally going to do it— I’m going to ask him.”

Nina squeaked.

He shook his head, laughing. “No, I’m not leaving forever. But you can come too.”

He could sense someone enter the hidden valley before he heard them. “Kylo Ren!” Snoke called.

He froze, taking a deep breath. “It's time.”

Nina scurried for cover while he shed the cloak and kicked his packed possessions under the bed. “I know, I know.”

The mouse skittered between his feet and across the floor. 

“Come on,” he scooped her up and placed her behind a pile of papers as he made his way downstairs, “just don't let him see you.”

Snoke called out again. “Kylo Ren, I’m waiting!”

He ran over to the window and peered down at where Snoke waited in the grass. He looked so small from above. Kylo closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on raising him up until his feet reached the ledge. The effort left him dizzy, but he offered his arm to support his master as he stepped down.

Snoke stooped inside, far more weathered than he was when he’d left. His cheeks were hollow and an old scar resurfaced, splitting his face and running dangerously close to his milky blue eyes. Crimson robes stitched with gold swept the floor with an air of grandeur but hung loosely over his weakened, almost skeletal frame. He carried the smell of rot and decay. Every breath rasped.

Kylo knelt in front of him. Snoke remained silent, waiting for him to speak first.

“Welcome home, master,” he finally said.

“My boy,” Snoke held out a ringed hand, brushing Kylo’s cheek. “Have you drained yourself already?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Then I expect you to work with more haste.”

“Of course.” He fixed his gaze on the floor while Snoke moved past him. “I’d like to ask about tomorrow—”

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke mused. Curtains obscured a mirror at the end of the room, and Snoke pulled them back to admire himself in it. Kylo turned to look with him. “Do you know what I see here? Someone who has become something great.”

Kylo felt the warmth of hope rising up in himself. This was the moment when—

“As you know, I was not born Snoke,” he continued, a crooked grin spreading across his ancient features. “I became Snoke!”

“Oh.”

“Do not fear. Perhaps you will follow in time.”

“I was just thinking that tomorrow—”

“My travels have left me weary. Sit with me a moment, and then I’ll show you what I’ve brought back.”

“Of course.” He took his place again at the base of Snoke’s chair. Snoke rested his hand on Kylo’s head, brittle nails digging into his scalp. Before Snoke could provide any more instruction, Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and forced all his power into him. Fire burned him up from the inside. It felt like lightning rushing through his veins, making his hands shake and his teeth chatter, but this way, it was over in an instant.

Snoke snorted in disgust. “Weak.” He lifted his hand and let Kylo sink the rest of the way to the floor.

He returned to the mirror, and from where he lay, Kylo could see the change his power had made. Snoke’s skin was smooth and unmarred. He stood tall and sure when he walked. “But you’ve done good work.”

Kylo pushed himself back up into a sitting position. “Master?”

“Hmm?”

“I asked about tomorrow. It’s a week from my birthday.”

“A foolish tradition from the outside world. I need no longer celebrate mine, and I’d expect you to be bored by them already. Did we not just celebrate yours?”

“It’s been another year.” He worried his lips. “Master, I’m turning nineteen. And I wanted to ask… What I really want for this birthday—well, actually what I’ve actually wanted for every birthday…”

“Do you speak this way when you’re alone, Kylo Ren? I thought you’d learned better. Perhaps we should,” he selected a book from one of the shelves and started flipping through it, “go back over some of your lessons—”

“I want to see the floating lights!”

Snoke laughed. “What is this, my boy?”

Kylo opened his mouth, but this wasn’t a response he’d prepared for. He hesitated, reaching for the plan he’d spent the whole morning drafting. “Oh… I was hoping you’d take me to see them. The floating lights.”

“You mean the stars?”

Kylo pointed to the smudged star chart still on the floor. “I've charted stars, and they're always constant. These are different. They appear on my birthday, and I know they’re meant for me. I have to see them for myself. And not just from my window.”

Snoke’s laughter seemed to echo throughout the tower and into the valley. Kylo recoiled. “You want to go outside? Look at you. You haven’t even recovered from helping me inside. How will you get out on your own? You know why you must stay up here.”

He dropped his papers. “Yes, master.”

“That’s right. You are safe here. Though, I should’ve foreseen someday you’d want to leave. Have you forgotten all I’ve done for you?”

Kylo said nothing.

“Show me you remember.” Snoke turned to him, waiting.

His face remained a mask, his voice steady. “My parents would’ve had me killed.”

“By the court wizard, no less. A child in your sleep, and they saw a monster. Only I could see your potential. Only I was willing to protect you, to train you in the power they feared.” Snoke strode across the room, closing each window one by one. “No more of this.”

“No.”

He stopped. “What was that?”

“I don’t like it here when it’s dark.”

“I see. Light some candles, tend the fire.”

Kylo did as he was told and the tower became stuffy and warm. Snoke settled back in his chair with the book. A basket was still waiting by the window.

Kylo fidgeted with the cloth covering it. “What did you bring back?”

“Bring it here.”

He brought the basket over, and Snoke paused before uncovering it. “Shall I tell you how I got this?”

There was only one thing he could say in response. “Of course.”

“Good. You should know that I bought all this from a woman at the market with pointed teeth like knives in her mouth.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. And you are lucky to have it. So many have nothing to eat at all, and so they must devour each other.”

“No.”

“It’s true. And world is filled with ruffians and thugs who wouldn’t hesitate to use up your powers and leave you for dead. Without me, you won’t survive. I will continue to provide for and protect you if you only make one promise. Kylo Ren?”

“Yes?”

“You will not ever ask to leave this tower again.”

His head swam with the conjured images of cannibals and snakes, quicksand and girls with pointy teeth. “Of course, master.”

“Good.” Snoke opened the basket to reveal fruits and vegetables and crackling fresh bread. There was a pot of jam and another of honey. Speckled eggs were carefully cushioned in cloth. “Don’t forget it.”

Kylo bowed his head as he took the basket, careful not to dig into it right away. He worked through slowly, running each item over in his hands before finding its place in the cupboards. The pages of Snoke’s book rustled and the fire popped and crackled. He fell into a rhythm, and his mind started to wander back to the floating lights. 

“What is this?” Snoke asked.

He looked up to his master shuffling through his plans to see the lights, gathering the pages from where he’d let them drift onto the floor. “Just… it’s nothing. Nothing.”

“Hardly nothing.” He finished looking through. “Is this how you spend all your time?”

He swallowed. “Some.”

“I see. Perhaps a change of focus is needed.”

The eggs he held fell from his hands as he stood. “Oh, I don’t—”

“No.” Snoke gathered his things. “I’ll be back soon with something… special.”

Kylo looked down at the cracked, oozing eggs on the floor. His stomach turned, and he bit the inside of his lip before he could say anything else about the lights.

Snoke opened the window and stepped through onto the ledge. “My boy…” He held out a hand, beckoning Kylo back over.

Abandoning the mess, Kylo ran to him. He reached out with his power, gently lowering Snoke to the ground. He watched him stroll to the cave that marked the gateway from the valley and into a world he’d never known. When Snoke had vanished, he turned back to his lonely tower. 

He could still see the remnants of his papers, crumpled and smoldering in the fire.


	5. A Welcome Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shouting grew closer, and Kira started down a promising path.
> 
> Palace guards.
> 
> They were at her heels.
> 
> Her outstretched hand fell through the leaves. There was no wall of stone behind them to support her but rather a cave. She crept in.

The woods surrounding Kira were shades of crimson, orange, and gold. She leaned against a tree, letting the crisp air fill her lungs. The sword was now secure at her back. Across from her, posters bore the scowling faces of various criminals. She searched out Devi’s and Strunk’s and even her own, though hers she could probably draw better herself. Whatever poor artist scrawled these out could never get her hair quite right. She took it down, laughing to herself before folding it up and stuffing it with the others she’d collected in the satchel slung over one shoulder.

Devi laughed. “Oh, who cares about that?”

“I won’t be brought in just because some traveler remembers the girl with the funny hair.” She pulled it back out, gesturing to the excessive braids and knots.

“Relax. Let the legend grow, kid.” She squinted at her own. “I see they’ve given me an eye patch. Now that is a story. It was one time, but—”

Kira hushed her. She could hear distant shouting. And horses.

Palace guards.

“Hey,” Devi said, squeezing Kira’s shoulder. “You get the sword to Baron Plutt. We’ll meet you on the ship.”

“Wait—” Before Kira could finish, her partners had both bolted off into the woods. The arrangements had already been made for them to leave the next morning, but the Baron needed his prize. She didn’t like to think of what would happen if she failed, so she stood alone in the woods for a moment, looking for somewhere to run.

Abandoned again.

The shouting grew closer, and she started down a promising path. Leaves crunched under her feet. She stumbled over rocks. Branches scraped her arms and face. Her trail was obvious even to the untrained eye, but her focus was on finding a hiding place. After years spent in a barren desert, the forest was her welcoming refuge.

She came to a wall. The sheer stone cliff face rose high above her head, surrounding her on all sides but the one she’d entered by. They must’ve thought they’d cornered her. She wouldn’t be caught so easily. Running her hand along the stone, she found a hold and began her ascent.

She took no time to rest, sprinting as soon as she pulled herself up to the muddy clifftop. No sooner did she find a comfortable pace than the guards ran behind her again, having found some hidden trail up the ridge. She pushed herself to run just a little bit faster. First she could make out the directions they yelled back and forth, then she could hear their labored breaths and the splattering of their horses’ hooves in the mud. She glanced over her shoulder. They were at her heels.

A fallen tree blocked the path. Arrows hissed past her and buried themselves in the wood. She jumped, dragging herself over it and slipping into the mud below. The rough bark tore at her ragged clothes. She ripped the fabric away, sending herself down a steep hillside, ducking under and between more branches.

Her heart pounded. It was all she could hear. When she could stand, she found the nearest tree and started climbing. A single horse had managed to follow her down the trail, burnished orange splattered with white and, more importantly, riderless. “I can do this,” she whispered. 

She dropped from her place in the branches to his back.

He stopped. She seized the reigns, mimicking what she’d seen the guards do countless times. “Forward! Come on!”

And then she was in the mud again. She groaned and looked up at him. His eyes were dark and the marking on his face looked like a star. He was a pretty horse, she’d give him that. “Please?” She tried.

The horse did nothing, and she realized he was waiting for something. “Yes, I know what that’s like,” she cooed, backing away. “I’m waiting for someone too. If you’ll just let me…”

She supported herself against a tree. Her energy was starting to fade, but she pulled herself to her feet one last time anyway, and she ran. The horse followed despite her incessant cursing in his general direction.

The narrow path ended with a drop over a cliff and into a misty valley. As the horse snatched at her, she lowered herself over the edge. She peered back up at him, grasping a jutting branch for support. “I think you’ll find the nearest town that way. Best get going.” She didn’t look back to see if he ever moved away as she slowly lowered herself into the unknown.

The moment her aching feet found solid ground, she collapsed. Kira dragged herself over the ground, forcing her eyes open. She was covered in blood, sweat, dirt… no tears. She wouldn’t let herself cry, especially not when she was lost in the woods. Her head felt cloudy, and she thought she could hear someone screaming.

But she still had the sword. A giddy bubble of laughter escaped, and she crawled aimlessly in search of shelter. Moss and ivy grew over the rocks. She tried to think of some way to hide in them. Perhaps they’d grow over her and she’d become part of the forest too. She reached out to touch a spot that somehow held a bright, summery green.

Her outstretched hand fell through the leaves. There was no wall of stone behind them to support her but rather a cave. She pushed the leafy curtain aside and crept in. Light poured in from somewhere farther back, and a breeze that smelled like growing things brushed her face. She pushed forward with thoughts of picking clean berry bushes and fruit trees. Her nose never led her astray.

Sunlight hit her face, and she held up her hand to block it. The valley was green and bright, full of bushes burdened by sweet, ripe fruit. Grass tickled her face. Rushing water filled her ears. Smooth gray stone surrounded her protectively. Despite the autumn breeze, it was summer here. Yet, she forgot all that as her gaze fixed on a tall, ivy covered tower.

She rested by the river, watching for some sign of life. Surely someone would see the grubby scavenger girl tracking mud into their pristine valley and shew her out, but she intended to make the most of her time before they did. She splashed water over her face and through her undone hair, walking ankle-deep along the pebbly riverbed with rolled up trousers and her boots tucked under her arm. Bushes dotted her path, and she picked raspberries and blackberries by the handful.

Finally, she came to the base of the tower. She circled it, searching for a door, but if there was one she could use, it was already concealed beneath the foliage. Its windows were dark and empty. Abandoned, she decided. 

One last climb. One last climb, then she’d be safe to sleep and dream of the life she’d make for herself once morning came. She sucked the last of the syrupy berry juices from her fingers and pulled her hair back into its three buns. Then, summoning the last of her strength, she climbed.

A ledge waited below one of the windows. She pushed aside overgrown flowers to make room for herself. Stretched out on it, she looked back over the strange summer valley. She could stay here forever. She could keep the sword for herself and live her days foraging for whatever the forest offered, but first she needed to know what the tower held. The shutters fell open at the slightest push, and she was in.

Inside was dark and cold. Broken, mismatched furniture crowded the small room, and the floor creaked with every step. It’s shelves were filled with items she couldn’t identify, and pages of old manuscripts hung from strings and laid in cluttered heaps. What would Baron Plutt offer her for this place? 

Laughing to herself, she undid the careful fastenings that kept the sword at her back so she could hold it in her hands. She snorted when she laughed, but no one was around to hear as it echoed back to her. “Oh, alone at last,” she sighed, smiling.

A sudden sense of peace filled her, and sleep washed over her just as she felt herself fall into a pair of waiting arms.


	6. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast asleep, she seemed harmless and ordinary enough. He shuddered. There was only one way to know if what Snoke said was true. He turned the pan and used one end to pull back her lips.
> 
> “Kylo Ren!” 
> 
> He jumped at the sound of Snoke’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Manipulation and Abuse, Mild Blood

Kylo Ren trembled. The smile faded from the girl’s face as she relaxed into his arms, warm and smelling of the forest. Her berry-stained lips parted. He tried not to look down. Images filled his mind of women with bloody maws and teeth like knives. Her laughter still echoed in his mind. He forced it out.

His eyes darted around the room in search of somewhere, anywhere to put her. The room was dark. He’d put out all the lights when he’d sensed she’d enter the valley in hope she’d assume it was abandoned and leave. She hadn’t. She’d climbed his tower while he watched, crouched helpless behind a curtain. 

Something slipped from her fingers and clattered on the floor. He kicked it aside. The tables were covered in paper and ink, Snoke’s chair was out of the question… Finally, the blankets piled next to the dead hearth caught his eye. He smoothed them across the floor with one foot as he lowered her to the ground. 

Her head thumped against the floor. He leapt back. Eyes still locked on her, he felt the wall behind him until he came to the counter. His fingers closed around the handle of a frying pan. Hardly breathing, he crouched next to her.

The contents of her bag spilled out beside her. He found dull coins and smooth stones with pale stripes. There were crumbs and the stray petals of flowers long since wilted and crushed. He brushed them off of a folded poster bearing her resemblance, though admittedly with much stranger hair. The girl on the paper scowled at him, nothing like the fair maidens in stories he’d read. Perhaps Snoke was right. Tucking it away for himself, he brushed the rest back into the bag and drew closer.

Fast asleep, she seemed harmless and ordinary enough. She snored softly. He shuddered. There was only one way to know if what Snoke said was true. He turned the pan and used one end to pull back her lips.

Other than a small chip, her teeth looked no more like knives than his did. He drew closer, pushing away strands of damp hair sticking to the girl’s sun kissed skin and covering her closed eyes. Faint freckles spattered her nose and cheeks and bare arms. The rest of her hair was tied in three strange knots. He reached to undo them just as her breath caught.

Her eyes were open wide, curiously hazel, staring up at him. He opened his mouth, searching for words. Before he could stammer an explanation, her hand shot out, clawing at his face. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Nothing happened.

He’d sent her back into sleep, her arms resting across her chest. Snoke was right. She’d kill him the first chance she got.

But he had managed to protect himself. Twice.

Snoke would have no choice other than to believe him now. He was capable of traversing the forests and the cities on his own, even if only for a day or two. Gathering the girl up in his arms again—the blankets now a welcome barrier between them—he made his way to the wardrobe. 

The doors were painted with a page he’d meticulously copied from a book of fairytales, and they tended to stick. Heavy, motheaten cloaks and lackluster robes spilled out. He shoved them aside and positioned the girl between them, propped up against a basket of sewing supplies. 

She slumped forward. Careful not to touch her anymore than he had to, Kylo prodded her back in with the end of the frying pan handle and forced the creaking doors back into place. He summoned a chair from across the room and shoved it in front of the handles. It held.

He pressed his back to the wardrobe and slid to the floor. From between his feet, Nina stared back at him.

“I took care of it.”

Nina seemed unimpressed.

He stood and brushed himself off. “Well, didn’t see you do anything.”

Tip toeing across the room, he made his way to the mirror. He wasn’t sure what he expected. Wind swept hair? A heroic battle scar? Someone had to be different. He did look pinker in the cheeks. He felt dizzy.

“Okay, okay. I’ve got a person in the closet. I’ve got a person in the closet.” He cleared his throat, imagining Snoke stood behind him. “I’ve got a person in my closet! Too weak to handle myself out there, master? I captured the girl.”

He tossed the pan into the air and caught it with ease. Forcing a laugh, he twirled it between his fingers. “I don’t need any—” The pan smacked his head when something shined into his eyes from the mirror. “What’s this?”

The object the girl had held caught sunlight streaming through the window behind him. Rubbing his head, he dropped the pan to pick it up and turn it in one hand. It was heavy, concealed in cloth. He pulled it back, revealing the rest of the shimmering surface. His own face stared back at him. Snoke had all sorts of strange lenses and looking glasses, some that even bordered on magical. Perhaps this was one of those, and the girl had used it to see the hidden tower through walls of stone. He squinted, trying to see something that wasn’t there.

Nina squeaked in amusement. 

“Fine. What do you think it is?”

The rest of the cloth fell away. He ran his finger along the sharp edge down to a grip jeweled with little starbursts, like the gems of Snoke’s rings. Finally, he grasped it and raised it above his head, adjusting how the blade gleamed in the sunlight. The scene was one from one of his books, a fairytale prince.

It was a sword.

That wild girl was going to attack him with a sword.

“Kylo Ren!” He jumped at the sound of Snoke’s voice.

Caught up in his curiosity, he hadn’t sensed Snoke enter the valley. “One moment, master!” He stashed the sword with the pile of firewood and ran for the window, whispering reminders for Nina to hide.

“I have a big surprise!” Snoke called up.

“Uh, I do too.”

“Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger!”

“I doubt it,” Kylo muttered to himself. His hands shook as he raised Snoke from the ground. This may be his last chance at going to see the lights this year.

Snoke stepped into the tower, lips pursed in a cruel smile. “Don’t you care to ask what I’ve brought you?”

“What have you brought?”

Snoke threw his arms wide in triumph, letting Kylo take his basket. “I found those wild parsnips again. Tonight, you can make hazelnut soup for dinner—your favorite. Surprised?”

“Oh,” he set the basket down without looking inside. “Yes. Well, master, there's something I want to tell you—”

“My boy, you know I hate to leave you after a fight, especially when I've done nothing wrong, but you needn’t apologize.” He returned to his place at the mirror, inspecting his smooth, freshly youthful skin with long, bony fingers. More and more often, he’d find a fault soon after healing and demand Kylo sit with him again to repair it. Kylo braced himself for it, but it never came. He couldn’t help grinning to himself for his good work.

Snoke lounged on his chair. “Why is the fire out?”

“No reason. So, I’ve been thinking about earlier—”

“Just fix it.” There was something ancient and weary in his voice.

“Of course, but I’ve been thinking about what you said—”

“Is this about those stars?”

Kylo made his way to the wardrobe, letting his hand graze the handle. “I’m leading up to that—”

“They’re none of your concern, my boy.”

“No, master, you said I’m not strong enough to handle myself out there.”

“I know you aren’t. Now, tend to the fire.”

“But if you just—”

“We're done discussing this.”

“But trust me, I—”

“Kylo Ren,” he warned.

“—know what I'm—”

“Kylo Ren,” he warned again.

“Please just listen!” As he said it, something stung across his face. His fingers brushed his cheek and came away dotted with blood. Snoke towered above him, wiping the back of his ringed hand on his fine robes.

“Enough!” Snoke snarled. “Enough with these lights! You are not leaving this tower.”

Kylo pushed away from the wardrobe and silently pressed the edge of his sleeve to the wound. He’d learned from experience that he couldn’t magically heal himself. This would take time.

Snoke ran his hand over his face. “I see. I'm the villain now.”

“No…” Kylo started. He thought he could still hear the girl’s soft snoring. Moving away from the wardrobe, he kept his voice steady and low. “I wanted to say that I don’t want to see the stars. I know what I really want for my birthday, now.”

“And what,” Snoke sighed, “is that?”

“New ink. Blue, like you once brought me—”

“Yes, I remember. That was a very long trip, my boy. Several day’s time. I may not even make it back for your birthday at all…” a smile crept over his features, “or is this what you want?”

“I just thought it was a better idea than stars.”

“Clever boy.” He pulled Kylo’s hand from his face and inspected the wound himself. “We’ll take care of this. Then, I suppose I must leave.”

When Snoke left, a fire crackled in the hearth again and the crumbling remnants of a rare shared meal covered the counter. He pressed a rag to his face with one hand while he used the other to guide Snoke to the ground.

“You sure you'll be alright here, all alone?” Snoke had asked him, wrapping him in an embrace.

“Of course,” he’d replied, “I know I'm safe, as long as I'm here.”

“That’s right. I'll be back very soon.”

“I’ll be here.”

He waved at Snoke, calling goodbyes from his place at his window until Snoke was far from view and then a few moments longed for good measure. As soon as he could no longer sense his master, he ran to the wardrobe, frying pan in hand. Standing behind the chair, he willed the doors to pry themselves open, and the girl tumbled out onto the floor.


	7. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira didn’t remember falling asleep like this. She tried to stand, but something held her back. She searched for an explanation for her invisible bonds.
> 
> “Struggling is pointless,” a low voice warned her.
> 
> With this, the figure stepped into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After waiting and waiting, we’re here at last. It’s time for Kylo and Kira to meet.
> 
> MFA101, the “smolder” scene is in here just for you.
> 
> Also, a big thanks to my lovely beta reader ceciliasheplin for helping me so much with this particular chapter. 
> 
> I hope you’re all staying safe during this difficult time, and thank you for supporting this story. <3

Kira couldn’t move. And her head  _ ached _ . Everything ached. 

This must be one of those dreams. She was aware but locked in place. Soon she’d be at her little green island on the ocean. It was a place she’d dreamt of since she was a child, and she’d find it with her share from stealing the sword.

The sword.

She groaned and forced her eyes open. The sun shined right into her face, blinding her. She felt a wooden seat beneath her. Her arms hung over its sides, and her head was tilted back, the chair’s top rail digging into the nape of her neck. It wobbled and creaked as she tried to shift, but she remained in her awkward slump. She didn’t remember falling asleep like this. 

What did she remember? A sense of peace after a morning spent running for her life. A pair of strong arms catching her and comforting her when she could hardly stand. A handsome face. The sweet, spiced aroma of baked apples. A daydream.

She’d been more exhausted than she’d realized. Fantasies of rest and of family and especially of food often plagued her, and she’d promised herself she wouldn’t give in to them until she’d finished this job. She tried to stand, but something held her back. She searched for an explanation for her invisible bonds. There was always an explanation. 

“This is nothing,” the words came out slightly slurred as she struggled to make her mouth work again. She tried to wiggle feeling back into her toes. “It’s just… air. Come on.”

“Struggling is pointless,” a low voice warned her.

She stopped. Her gaze followed the voice to its source in the shadows. The creation of her nightmares? Or a real person trapped in a nightmare of their own? She bit the inside of her cheek, wincing at the burst of pain. This was real.

And that meant her bonds couldn’t be magic. Though she had to admit, part of her desperately hoped they were. Everything would be easier if she could just stumble into a fairytale like some long lost princess, but magic was rare and beautiful and not meant for people like her to take part in. It was the stuff of dreams and dreams alone.

“Who are you?” She demanded.

Perhaps she said it a bit too loudly, too harshly. Perhaps she wasn’t in the place to make demands at all. Taking steadying breaths, she started counting off the tense seconds before the voice responded.

Five… Six… Seven… 

“I know why you’re here,” it finally said, growing nearer, “and I’m not afraid.”

She was here to take a nap, and thanks to the owner of the voice, she’d accomplished her goal. But she didn’t say that.

The silence needed to be filled, and she needed to leave. Kira sighed, preparing an appropriate apology. However, it lost any of its sincerity the moment she opened her mouth to spit it out. “Listen buddy, I’m sorry for intruding, but I didn’t…”

The words died on her lips as a large figure stooped nearer. She squinted, trying to make sense of it, wishing she could just stand up to fight her way out.

“You still want to kill me?” Its voice shook. It was more than afraid.

She glared into the darkness. “How can you tell, creature?”

With this, the figure stepped into the light. He stood tall, a black cloak that hung from his shoulders sweeping the floor with every stride. His hair fell in long, dark waves, arranged neatly around his pale face. She lingered on his full lips for a moment. If stories had taught her anything, he was exactly the kind of strange, beautiful person she should’ve expected to find locked up in a tower with no discernible escape, the kind who’d need waking up with a kiss. Maybe this was a fairytale after all. She held back relieved laughter, and that seemed to frighten him even more.

He adjusted his grip on a frying pan, raising it like a sword. “Who are you, and how did you find me?”

“Ah ha,” She sighed, tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes. “I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say… Hey. How’re you doing? The name’s Kira Skywalker. How's it going, hm?”

He readjusted his stance. “Who else knows my location, Kira Skywalker?”

The last part stung. He emphasized her name in a way that she would’ve guessed was sarcasm if he wasn’t so humorless. It was almost questioning. 

She jumped to the defense. “All right, Sunshine—”

“Kylo Ren.”

“Gesundheit. Here's the thing. I was in a situation—gallivanting through the forest—I came across your tower and…” Her eyes finally adjusted to the dim room. She searched it for a flash of silver, trying to press her lips back into some semblance of a smile. “I’m sorry. Where is my… belonging?”

Kylo smirked. “I hid it somewhere you'll never find it. Tell me about the sword.”

“It’s really not much as swords go.”

“I’m not so sure.”

She rolled her eyes. “No good in a fight. Looks nice, I suppose. It belongs on the wall of some nobleman’s home, not here.”

“And yet,” he leveled the frying pan with her heart, “I found it in the possession of you, a thief.”

“Scavenger.”

“Scavenger,” he took a moment to try the word, rolling it around in his mouth. “Why should I trust you, scavenger? You must’ve stolen it from somewhere.”

“I found it. It’s mine.” She’d gained enough mobility to shrug. “Scavenger.”

“So you think you can just take whatever you want?”

“That’s an oversimplification—”

“Well, I can too.” He held out his hand, not quite brushing her face, as if he was afraid to touch her. 

And she felt something. Something strange.

It was like running through the forest in the heat of summer. A breeze ruffled her hair. The rich, dark earth was steady beneath her feet. Birds sang and flowers bloomed. Everything around her felt bright and green and alive.

Trembling, Kylo Ren spoke and broke the illusion, “You were so lonely. So afraid to leave home.”

“Great guess,” she said, “but I’ve been around. I know these kinds of tricks.”

Whatever it was that made her feel this way and kept the valley green, it was a clever deception.

He continued. “But you had to come here. You’re looking for someone.”

She sighed. “Is this the person who you’ll say betrayed me? I know this routine.”

Ignoring her comments, he closed his eyes. His hand steadied. “And at night, desperate to sleep,” he paused, almost in wonder, “you imagine an ocean. I see it… I see the island…”

Her island.

This really was magic.

She gritted her teeth. “Get out of my head!”

“Don’t worry. I feel it too.” His hand dropped. “I don’t want to hurt you if I don’t have to. Why are you here?”

She scanned the room again, as desperate for an escape as much as she was for her prize. “I just want to get my sword and leave.”

“And I’ll return it if you answer my questions.”

At last, her gaze rested on a jeweled hilt. “It's with the firewood, isn't it?”

She hoped he saw her smirk before the world went dark again.

__________

  
  


“Ahh,” Kira blinked the sunlight from her eyes. “Would you stop that?”

“Now it's hidden where you'll never find it. So, what do you want with me?” 

“What?”

He tossed his cloak back, circling her. “Where are your friends? Are they all murders and traitors and thieves like you?”

“No! Listen, I was alone and I needed a place to rest. I thought this tower was abandoned.”

“So you don’t want me?”

“Want— Want you?” She snorted. “Why on earth would I want you? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story.”

He hesitated. “You're… you’re telling the truth?”

“Yes!”

He ran a hand over his long face. Kira watched as he crouched on the floor, allowing a little black mouse to run into his hands. He turned away from her, shooting a glance over his shoulder as if accusing her of eavesdropping. She rolled her eyes. Information was as valuable as any possession. Did he expect her to stop listening?

“Hmmm. I know, but she's someone that can take me,” he muttered.

The mouse squeaked. Kira scoffed.

“Yeah, I think she's telling the truth.”

More squeaking.

“Nothing, I think, but what choice do I have?”

She was still reeling when he turned back with the mouse perched on his shoulder. “Okay, Kira Skywalker, I'm prepared to offer you a deal.”

“Deal?”

“Look this way.” Something invisible—magic, real, scary magic, she reminded herself—spun the chair, facing her toward a smudged sketch as he unfurled it in her face. “Do you know what these are?” He pointed to a drawing she quickly realized was a window filled with tiny stars.

She kept her words slow and clear, keeping her eyes on the paper. “That’s the night sky.”

Silence.

Her gaze flitted back up to Kylo Ren. “Do you—”

His face reddened with either anger or embarrassment, but which she couldn’t tell. Maybe both. Probably both. “I know what the night sky is!” He seethed. “This is different. It only happens once a year.”

“Oh! You mean the lantern thing they do for the prince?”

“Lanterns…” His eyes softened as he said it. He turned to the mouse. “I knew they weren't stars.”

“Can I leave you two now?”

He ignored her question, “Well, in seven days time they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your sword to you. That is my deal.”

“Yeah, no can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I are not exactly on good terms at the moment. And I have to get that sword to my respectable employer by morning. So I won't be taking you anywhere.”

“Something brought you here, Kira Skywalker. Call it what you will, fate, destiny.”

“A horse.”

“A force,” he corrected her. “So, I have made the decision to trust you.”

“A horrible decision, really.”

“But trust me, when I tell you this.” He leaned in close, voice hardly a whisper against her ear. “You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick. But without my help, you will never find your precious sword.”

She sighed. “Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns. Bring you back home. and you'll give me back my sword?”

“Yes.”

She raised an eyebrow.

He stood straight and crossed his arms. “I won’t lie to you.”

“All right, listen, I didn't want to have to want to do this, but you leave me no choice.” She strained against her invisible bonds, managing to ball her hands into fists before she slumped back in defeat. There was no fighting her way out of this.

Still waiting for something, he took a shallow breath. “What are you going to do?”

“Oh… I…” She pressed her lips into a slight, teasing smile, batting her eyelashes. Though she lacked in magic, she knew two could play at whatever game this was.

“And what’s that?”

“It’s the…” she searched for a word, not breaking her gaze from his eyes—they were brown, she realized. Brown and ringed with the slightest touch of green, like a bit of the summer forest frozen in time. Like the view from his window. “Smolder,” she decided, fighting a sudden heat in her cheeks.

When he didn’t react, she pouted her lips. This was new for her too. She must look like a fish. “This is just kind of an off day for me,” she said. “This doesn't normally happen.”

He raised the frying pan in a vague threat.

“Fine,” she let the smile drop. Though she didn’t think he’d bring it down on her head, she didn’t want him to make her sleep again. She’d find other ways of winning this. “I'll take you to see the lanterns.”

“Really?”

The magic holding her in place relaxed. She fell from the chair onto the cold stone floor. Stretching her aching limbs, she dragged herself back to her feet.

Kylo Ren waited, holding out his hand. “Deal?”

“We’ll see.” She pushed him away. “Just get ready.”

Before he turned, Kylo gestured to the tower around them. “You too,” he said. “You’re my guest.”

While he went upstairs to gather his things, Kira explored the tower. One shelf held a strange compass and a half-melted mask. Another was stacked with boxes of old papers and worn out clothes. She found a gray vest that seemed far too small for him, so she took it for herself and admired it in the mirror. Turning to see it from every angle, she adjusted her belt to hold it all together. Her reflection was all wild eyes and mismatched rags. Perfect.

A little kitchen waited beneath the stairs. She dug through the cupboards, taking in the bounty. The sight of so much food made her ache to dig in, but she’d pace herself. She started with a bread roll slathered with butter and three kinds of jam. What next? She could slice up an apple to eat with a wedge of cheese. She could even fry an egg to go with it if she could separate Kylo from that infernal pan. 

Or if she could convince Kylo to stay put, they could feast tonight and she’d be on her way by morning. The thought of it made her head spin. She realized she was drooling, and she dabbed at the corners of her mouth with the hem of the vest.

What would living here be like? Someone kept Kylo safe and stocked with food. He could spend his days resting by the fire or bundled in quilts on a soft bed with no worries and so much he could choose to do. With the bread held in one hand, she thumbed through a book, admiring all the little drawings. What she wouldn’t give to have a life like this…

Someone tapped on her shoulder. She spun around, her free hand ready to strike. Kylo backed away. A pile of clothes and pens and papers and little bottles of ink spilled from his arms. As big and laden with all his personal effects as he was, she hadn’t heard him approach.

“You’re quiet,” she said. “Ever considered a life of crime?”

She expected him to hurl more accusations her way. Maybe he’d even ask her to leave. Instead, he nodded toward the pile. “Can we leave now?”

“Can I finish eating?”

Kylo walked away without a word, humming while he packed his things away neatly in a basket. Every so often, he’d glance back at her with newfound surprise. She liked the way those brown eyes widened and his breath seemed to catch. She couldn’t remember anyone looking at her like this before. It was like she was something strange and special, something worth looking at. Not a high compliment, she told herself, when she’s probably the first girl he’s ever seen.

Questions flooded her mind faster than she could ask them. He’d called her his guest. How often did he have so-called guests? Not often, clearly. Did he treat them all to an interrogation? And who exactly brought him food? Had he ever left the tower before? Did he really want to leave at all?

“Think you’ll need all that?” She finally asked between bites.

“That’s none of your concern.” With the issue of the basket settled, he moved around the table to stand in front of her. Over her. “There’s a map in your head. That’s what I need.”

“Then why don’t I just draw it out for you? Send you on your way?”

He said nothing. They stood like that for a moment, silent and unmoving. She studied him, the way his chest rose and fell with anxious breaths and his lips twitched, almost forming all the words he must be thinking but left unsaid. All the answers.

His mouse scurried at their feet, breaking the silence by scratching at the toes of Kira’s boots.

“She wants some,” Kylo explained. “Just a crumb.”

Kira remembered the bread in her hand. She wanted to shove the last of it in her mouth in response. The mouse should have to earn its own way.

But this poor little creature was hungry.

She let the rest of it fall to the floor.

“Do your parents keep you up here?” She asked.

Kylo wore his own face like a mask. “No. I have a master. A teacher. He saved me.”

“And you haven’t left?”

“No.”

Kira would show him what the real world was like, and she would be on her way to her way to her island by morning. She could already feel the cool salt spray on her skin, the wind in her hair. It would be a rough journey full of long days and meager rations, but if there was one thing she understood, it was this:

The real world is not a fairytale. The real world is not kind.

“We should get going before sunset.” She started toward the open window. “Are you ready?”


End file.
